


Rules Are Meant To Be Broken

by Winterdream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit drama, Adventure, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Sex, Slow Build, Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterdream/pseuds/Winterdream
Summary: Hogwarts, 1988. The two Slytherin students Evelyn and Ann are best friends and enjoying their school days until they are caught breaking a school rule. Snape gives Evelyn detention and suddenly she starts liking him in a way she never thought would be possible.





	1. Discipline is necessary

A drop of firewhisky ran down Evelyn Ross‘ chin. Her best friend, Ann, walked next to her through the white powdery snow, dangerously lurching.

»I can’t believe this guy sold us firewhisky« Evelyn said giggling.

»I told you before we need to go to the Hog’s Head! We can get there everything«, Ann answered mumbling.

»How do we make it back to the common room without anyone catching us?«

»No idea«, Ann said weary, stumbled over her own feet and landed in snow, where she took another sip of the whisky. Her red-brownish hair got wet from the snow and Evelyn tried to help her up, but started laughing so much that she lost her balance and fell down next to her friend. Ann laughed at her.

»Shut up«, Evelyn said grumpy and took away the bottle from Ann to drink something. The whisky burned her throat, but she immediately felt braver and stronger. She stood up, grabbed Ann’s arm and helped her up. »We need to go now« Evelyn told her.

»Yeah« Ann finally agreed. »You’re right.«

 

The friends entered the castle unseen and walked down to the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was.

»Wait!«, Ann said suddenly. »I think I need to puke. I’ll just go to the toilet. Can you wait?« Evelyn nodded and giggled again. While Ann disappeared on the next toilet, Evelyn waited in the hallway next to the entrance of the girls toilet and hid the almost empty bottle under her coat. A moment later she heard steps which were coming directly to her. _Please let it be a student_ , Evelyn begged. But as a dark, tall figure turned around the corner Evelyn knew, she was in trouble. Just as she wanted to flee into the toilet, she heard Professor Snape’s voice: »Miss Ross, what are you doing here?«

»Nothing« she answered and tried to sound as normal as possible. Snape wrinkled up his nose and snuffled.

»You smell like alcohol« he said with a strict voice. »Show me what you’re hiding under your coat.«

»I am hiding nothing« Evelyn said again.

»Show me!«

»No.«

»Miss Ross, show me immediately. I’m not asking you again.« Evelyn knew that it couldn’t get much worse and eventually pulled out the bottle of firewhisky.

»I knew it! Two weeks detention for you, Miss Ross.«

»Yes, sir. Can I now visit the toilet? Please?« Snape nodded barely noticeable and Evelyn went to the toilet, where she immediately heard a loud gagging sound, coming from her girl friend.

»Ann, Snape caught me« Evelyn said. »Detention.«

»Typical for Snape« mumbled Ann from the other side of the cabin and threw up again. Then she opened the door and came slowly out of the cabin, as pale as a ghost.

»Are you feeling better now?«, Evelyn wanted to know and felt bad for the first time this day as she saw her best friend in this horrible condition.

»I’m fine« Ann answered. »I just need some sleep.« Evelyn nodded. She needed some sleep as well. Her head aches.

»I’m sorry that you’ve got detention«, Ann said on the way back to the common room. »I’ll go to Snape tomorrow and tell him it’s also my fault.«

»No, don’t do that« Evelyn said immediately. »It’s fine, really.« Of course Evelyn was not keen on the detention with Snape while she could do her homework, study or just spend some time with Ann, but it actually was not that bad. Snape could have given her extra tasks or take points from Slytherin, but he has been relatively nice.  Furthermore, Evelyn always liked Snape and was the best student in his Potion class. Ann, however, didn’t like Snape at all and Evelyn was sure this was mutual.

 

After the both friends woke up next morning from a deep sleep they got dressed and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Evelyn placed two slides of buttered toast and some eggs on her plate and stared over to the teachers table. Snape talked to Professor McGonagall and his black, greasy hair covered half his face.

»Why are you staring at them?« Ann wanted to know.

»I don’t know« Evelyn answered and shrugged her shoulders. She averted her gaze and ate her toast. »How’s detention with Snape?« Ann already was in detention a few times before.

»Well I mostly had to copy texts from potion books, clean kettles or sorting indigents for potions.«

»Doesn’t sound too bad« Evelyn answered.

»Yeah, maybe for you! I hate Potions.« With a _Poor_ Ann was not allowed to visit Potions this year. Evelyn, however, got her Outstanding without any problems in her O.W.L.’s. But Ann was a great Quidditch player while Evelyn was terrible at all kinds of sports, so they both had their strengths and weaknesses.

 

The weekend was over too soon and on Monday, after a double lesson Divination, Evelyn only had one hour left to do her homework before detention with Professor Snape started. The Potions teacher waited already in his classroom.

»Hello Professor« Evelyn greeted.

»Miss Ross, you can start immediately with cleaning the kettles« said Snape. Evelyn pulled out her wand, but Snape shook his head. »Not like this.«

»What? Like a muggle? Really? Why?«

»Because I say so!«

Evelyn did not answer. While she was cleaning dirty kettles, Snape corrected homework and tests. The next detention on Thursday night was exactly the same. The only sound was the scratching of the brush against the dirty kettle walls, until Professor Snape suddenly broke the silence.

»Where did you bought the whisky, Miss Ross?« he asked, without looking at her.

»Hog’s head« Evelyn explained. She was happy about some distraction. »W – _I_ bought it from some shady-looking wizard. He didn’t ask about my age.«  
» _We_? You and who else?«

»No, just me« Evelyn answered quickly.

»You weren’t alone. Was is Miss Laggen?«

»No« Evelyn claimed.

»I knew it was Miss Laggen« Snape mumbled angry.

»Please don’t punish her. I don’t want her to get trouble. Please, Sir.« Evelyn stopped scrubbing and looked at Snape, begging.

»Fine«, Snape answered finally. 

»Thank you. You probably did something like this in your youth as well, right?«

»Never« the Professor claimed.

»Commendable«, Evelyn answered.

»I cannot believe someone like you is a prefect. You’ve always been a calm girl, maybe a bit conceited, but intelligent and reasonable.« Snape shook his head.

»I beg your pardon?«, Evelyn said with a red face. »Just because I did one mistake you call me conceited? And just because I’m a better student in most subjects than others, I doesn’t mean I am - « Snape interrupted her.

»See? You’re doing it again, Miss Ross.« Evelyn sighed.

»I am sorry, Professor.« And they stopped talking again.

 

**~**

 

»I hate detention« Evelyn said later that evening to Ann, both sitting in the Slytherin common room.

»What happened?« Ann asked and Evelyn told her what Snape said to her. »Oh… You shouldn’t take this to heart. Snape’s just shocked his favorite student is a naughty little girl.« Ann laughed.

»That’s ridiculous« Evelyn answered and copied Anns Herbology homework, but she could not stop thinking about his words. She did a lot of stupid things during her school time – having sex in the prefect’s bathroom, stealing cake from the kitchen (although Evelyn refused to call it _stealing_ since the house elves gave it to her freely), hiding schoolbooks of other students just for fun… But Evelyn was sure that Snape did not know about all these things.

 

During the second last detention Evelyn had to help Snape with organizing all his potion-ingredients in alphabetical order.

»At first I was afraid you drank the whole bottle of firewhisky by yourself« Snape said casually. »But you weren’t drunk enough for that. Nobody, who isn’t used to strong alcohol drinks that much and is still able to behave relatively normal.«

»Ann wasn’t feeling too well« Evelyn explained, while she gave Snape a phial filled with dragonblood.  »She was on the toilet, puking. I just had headaches.«

»You understand that I don’t gave you detention because I want to upset or annoy you, but because you broke the school rules and put yourself and your friend at risk, right?« Snape turned around to Evelyn and looked at her with his dark, grey eyes. Evelyn met his gaze and nodded. His gaze intimidated her a bit – but it also made her nervous. Her heart started racing and only for one moment Evelyn felt the need to reach out her hand and touch Snapes face, his hair which covered his face like a curtain and to touch his pale skin. Evelyn banished her thoughts and turned her face away, so she could not look at her Professor anymore.

»Yes, you’re right, Sir«, she mumbled. »We’re not doing it again. I don’t want to break anymore rules.« Snape said nothing but Evelyn was sure he did not believe her.


	2. Terrible News

The last detention was again on a Thursday evening. Snape had given a book to Evelyn from which she had to copy recipes for different potions. It was the most boring task. Evelyn rather cleaned kettles, and after two hours Snape told her to leave.   
»It’s over?«, Evelyn asked. Snape looked at her in surprise.  
»Do you want to stay longer?«, he asked.  
»I don’t know. I liked working with you. Not coping these stupid texts – but the other things I did were quite funny.«  
»Did you drank again, Miss Ross?«, Snape asked and curled his lips.   
»What? No!« But Snape already stood up.   
»Breathe on me«, he demanded. Evelyns face turned red. Luckly I didn’t ate anything with garlic tonight, she thought and did what Snape wanted. Snape raised his eyebrows. »It’s true«, he whispered quietly, more to himself than to Evelyn. He was standing so close to her that she felt his warm breath on her skin.   
»Right«, Evelyn confirmed. She looked up to Snape who was a foot taller than her. Suddenly she felt a heat rising inside of her. »Professor«, she mumbled.   
»What is it?«, Snape wanted to know and made a step backwars, which somehow disappointed Evelyn.   
»I-I think I should go now.«

Evelyn was happy about Ann being still awake. She was sitting in one of the armchairs in an empty corner of the common room and read joyless one of her school books.   
»I’m feeling weird«, Evelyn said to her.  
»What happened? Is everything alright?«, Ann asked and seemed a bit worried.  
»I don’t know. Snape… He is… «  
»He is what?«  
»He is… good looking. Right?«  
»Did he poisoned you? Are you feeling sick?«  
»No, I’m fine, I guess.   
»Fine. Let’s go to bed, I’m tired.«

Before Evelyn fell asleep she was thinking about Snape and how they looked at each other and talked together. Evelyn wondered if Snape was married or still single. It was hard to imagine that. Snape was withdrawn, but intelligent and mysterious and very attractive in Evelyn’s opinion. 

During potion class Evelyn looked to Snape continually and was glad Ann wasn’t here.   
Evelyn was making a fool of herself and at the end of the lesson her veritaserum potion, which was supposed to be completely translucent was a bit whitish. Somewhat ashamed, Evelyn poured a few drops of it into an ampoule, labeled it with her name, and brought it to Snape. Even in the next days she made some mistake during class, she was not concentrated at all. It went so far that Evelyn started crying while taking a bath. It was a horrible feeling.   
»What is wrong with me?« she asked herself. Evelyn already knew what her problem what, but she doesn’t wanted to admit it; She felt something for Snape – She had romantic feelings for her Potions teacher. She stayed in the bathroom for what felt like hours before she took on her pyjama and went straight to bed, without talking to her best friend Ann. 

The next morning, it was a Saturday, Ann went to breakfast without Evelyn. When Evelyn woke up a bit later, she ran straight into the great hall, where Ann sat almost alone at the Slytherin table. Most other students had already finished their breakfast. Evelyn sat down next to Ann.  
»Why did not you wake me?« Evelyn asked, struggling to suppress her anger.  
»Why did you just run past me last night without telling me you'd like to go to bed now?« Ann asked angrily. Evelyn sighed.  
»I'm sorry. I have to tell you something. But I can not do that here« She explained. Ann's gaze softened.  
»Oh, okay. Then let's go out and go for a walk around the lake or something ... No one's going to hear us there.«

Evelyn ate two pieces of toast and a fried egg before she went outside with her friend. The snow had almost disappeared by now, but it was still cold. Only a few students were running around outside, most of them were inside, probably in their common rooms. Ann and Evelyn were completely undisturbed.  
»I'm sorry I ignored you yesterday. But I feel awful« Evelyn said, and was already close to tears.  
»But what is it?« Ann said, laying a hand on Evelyn's shoulder.  
»I've gotten so bad at potions. I am terrified that I will lose my Outstanding - I only make mistakes! For my last potion I’ve got Exeeds Expectations!«  
»Come on, it's not that bad. That can happen.«  
»Yeah, but ... I know why it happens to me, and that's what worries me.«  
»Tell me.« Evelyn wasn’t quite sure how to explain it.   
»So, do you remember, when I was with this Ravenclaw guy? Jacob Eggers?«  
»Yes« Ann said slowly. »The Quidditch captain.«  
»Do you remember how much I was in love with him?" Ann laughed and nodded.  
»Of course!« She said.  
»Well. I feel the same about Snape now.« And suddenly Ann stared at her as if she just had announced that she was suffering from an incurable disease and would die soon.  
»That can’t be true!« Ann said loudly, burying her face in her hands.


	3. Love is a disease

Ann and Evelyn sat together in Professor Trelawney's heavily scented classroom, listening to her teacher predicting death to a student. Only by quite a lot of lies the girl friends managed it to achieve an Outstanding in this subject. You just need a lot of fantasy for this subject, thought Evelyn. Then it was only half as hard.  
»I still cannot believe that thing with Snape« Ann whispered. »That’s crazy. Just crazy.«  
»And the worst part is that I dream of him every night« Evelyn said a little too loudly, because Professor Trelawney immediately turned to face her.  
»Dreams? What did you dream, my dear?« She asked, staring at her. Her huge, round glasses made her look like an insect.  
»Er, well« Evelyn began, blushing. »Last night I dreamed that Professor Snape and I were locked in his office while I wore a red dress. Well, dresses in dreams mostly warn against vanity, so I should probably work on myself in this regard.«   
»Yes, yes, yes, dear« Trelawney agreed, nodding. »A red dress means above all arrogance and pride, so as you have already correctly recognized, you have too much of it. Work on it, that's what the dream wanted to tell you.« Evelyn felt a bit insulted, but nodded politely and even smiled. 

As Ann and Evelyn descended the endless staircase of the astronomy tower after class, Ann could not help but started giggling.  
»Do you know what the colour red also stands for?« she asked. »For love and passion. Strange that Trelawney did not come up with that, when it's the most obvious.«  
»Maybe I'll find out soon. I have Potions with Professor Snape now. See you then!«

Evelyn rushed down the stairs to the dungeon to get to class in time but Professor Snape was not there yet. He came a little bit later and the students had to prepare a simple potion, which they had to fill up in a small phial at the end of the class as usual. This time, Evelyn was proud of herself again because she did the potion well. After class she cleaned her cauldron with a spell and packed her books and parchment into her bag.   
»You may go now« she heard Snape's voice saying, and Evelyn swung her bag over her shoulder. »Not you, Miss Ross!« Evelyn sighed, put her bag down on the floor and turned around to her Professor again.  
»Yes, Professor?« she asked politely with a smile as she stood in front of him again. Professor Snape waited for all the other students to leave the room.  
»Your potions lately disappoint me deeply« he said in a bad mood.  
»I know« Evelyn said. »Me too.«  
»What's wrong with you?« Snape looked worried. »Is it because I punished you? Are you angry?«  
»No. I just cannot concentrate anymore« Evelyn said honestly. »I do not feel good. And I'm sorry Professor, but now I have to go to Professor McGonagall. I have Transfiguration... « Snape nodded silently.  
»Then go. But come back Saturday afternoon, around four o'clock, please. I have to talk to you again.«  
»All right, sir.«

Evelyn hurried to make it to the next lesson and visited Snape again on Saturday. It was beautiful weather outside, the march was almost over, and Evelyn was annoyed that she could no longer stay with Ann in Hogsmeade. At three she was on her way back to school, while Ann had gone to the honeypot and had promised Evelyn to bring her some chocolate frogs.

Snape was sitting alone in his office and Evelyn noticed that she had never seen him in Hogsmeade before. Other teachers liked going to the village and even occasionally drank a butterbeer with their students, but Snape was unfortunately an exception...  
»Miss Ross, I've been waiting for you« he told her when he saw Evelyn.  
»Am I late? I’m sorry.«  
»No everything is fine. Well, fortunately, your last potion was very good again.« Snape rose from his chair and approached Evelyn.  
»That pleases me very much. I felt a little better the last hour.«  
»And today? Are you feeling better today?« Evelyn wanted to answer a simple yes, but the sight of Snape made her nervous.  
»Y-yes, yes« she said slowly. »But well ... I think that my problem will not be easy to solve.«  
»Maybe you should go to the hospital wing and have yourself examined.«  
»That’s not be necessary. I know what my problem it« Not really realising it, Evelyn took a step forward and stood so close to Snape that she could feel his breath on her skin again.  
»So?" The professor asked, raising his eyebrows. "What is it?"  
»I can’t tell you, sir." Evelyn cocked her head. She did not dare look at Snape.  
»You do not have to talk to me about it, Miss Ross," Snape said.  
»Yes« said Evelyn suddenly. »I do. You’re the reason I feel so bad.« Professor Snape stared wide-eyed at his student.  
»I? Are you mad at me?«  
»No, no. Let me explain it. Professor ... I know that relationships between teachers and students are forbidden, but I'm starting to feel something for you. Something I should not feel for you.« And before Snape could answer, Evelyn stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips against his. The teacher was too stunned to react. Evelyn let go of him and Snape stared at her with a mixture of disbelief and surprise.  
»What ...?« He asked, but Evelyn, who had just realised what she was doing, suddenly fled out of the room.

On the way to the common room, Evelyn unbuttoned her gray woolen coat, feeling way too warm by now, and realized with a shock that she wore a red sweater. She was glad when she saw Ann sitting in the common room.  
»You should teach divination« Evelyn told her, sinking into the chair beside her.  
"Why?" Ann asked.  
"Because you were closer to your interpretation of my dream than Trelawney. Red seems to be more a colour about passion and love than pride or something. "  
"What happened? Now tell me!« Ann looked excited and nervous. "Come on, we're going to the dorm, there's nobody at this time, then you can tell me.« And she grabbed Evelyn by the wrist and pulled her with her. Evelyn did not know how to explain that to her best friend, so she decided to make it as short as possible:  
»I kissed Snape.«  
»What?!« Ann almost screamed.  
»It just happened.«  
"No. No, things like this don’t just happen.« Ann shook her head. »You're crazy ... how did Snape react?«  
»He was surprised.«  
»Yes, I believe so.« And suddenly both of them burst out laughing.  
»I can never go back to his course« Evelyn said at some point, burying her face in her hands. »Why have I done that?«  
»I’m pretty sure Snape wants to know that as well.«

Evelyn did not sleep that night. She was terrified of seeing Snape again. But she could hardly avoid seeing her teacher since she still went to school ... While eating in the Great Hall, Evelyn tried to sit at the end of the table so Snape could not see her from the teacher's desk. But the Potions lesson came closer and there was no possibility to hide there - after all, there were only nine students in the entire class. Evelyn never looked at Snape and just did her job instead.  
»Pack your bags and go« Snape said at the end of the lesson, and never before Evelyn had been in such a hurry. She threw her book in her pocket, stuck the parchment so that it crumpled in her bag as well and tried to flee. »Not you, Miss Ross.« Evelyn stopped and wanted to cry. The heart in her chest was beating so fast that she was afraid it would just jump out. Her hands were sweating.  
»Excuse me, Professor, but I really have to go. I have astronomy now« Evelyn explained.  
»I'll apologize you. Come to me.«  
»What is it?" Evelyn asked in a bad mood.   
»We have to talk about what happened last time. You cannot ignore me forever or run away, Miss Ross.« Snape looked at her sternly.  
»What can I say? I'm sorry, sir. It was wrong.«  
»Why did you kiss me?« Snape asked, now much softer. Evelyn sighed.  
»Give me veritaserum. I don’t think I can tell you the truth without it.«  
"I do not give my students veritaserum. Even if I have been tempted now and then ... no. I would never do that.«  
»You are a very smart man, Professor. I'm sure you'll know why I kissed you, "Evelyn said after a pause, then added: »You kiss people you like. People you love. Anyway, I'm really sorry. I did not want to embarrass you or get you into trouble.«  
»Why?« Snape asked quietly. »Why do you feel that way about me, Evelyn?« It was the first time in school he called her by her first name. Evelyn sat down on a chair and lowered her eyes.  
»I think it's because I've known you for so long. I see you every day. You were there for me when I was feeling sick. You were there for me when I had problems with my parents – you know my story. They follow you-know-who.« Tears ran down Evelyn's cheeks. »Do you remember? My parents wanted me to join him ... become a Death Eater. Only you could stop them. You've done so much for me!« Now she was sobbing. Snape put a hand on his face and sighed softly. He looked desperate. Incredibly desperate. Evelyn slowly calmed down and wiped away the tears on her face with the sleeve of her blouse. Nobody said something.  
»You're my student« Snape said into the silence after a while. »We can’t be together, never. Do you understand that? You will find someone else ... «  
»I do not want anyone else. I want you.«  
»Go now.«  
»But - «  
»- Go. Immediately.« Snape's voice was strict and cold again, and Evelyn felt tears rushing down her hot, red and swollen face again.


	4. Snape’s feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to describe Snape's feelings and thoughts. Sorry, I know this chapter is really short!

Snape could not believe it. Evelyn Ross, his student had indeed confessed to him that she had romantic feelings for him. Something that never happened to Professor Snape before! He had been teaching for seven years by now and never before student had feelings for him ... or anyone at all. He did not know how to handle it.  
Evelyn was a beautiful young woman, far too beautiful and young for him. And she was intelligent and strong, brave. Why did she wanted him? Besides, Snape knew that she had been together with the captain of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team - a handsome, popular boy.

But every time Severus thought about Evelyn, his heart ached. This girl needed him, he knew that. A stern, irascible father who admired Voldemort. Evelyn did not deserve such a family. Severus felt a deep affection for the girl. He liked to watch her brew her potions and beam with joy when the potion looked as wished at the end of the lesson. Sweet, was the word that came to his mind. But that was wrong. She was still his student, and too young ... >It’s impossible<, the potions teacher said over and over to himself. But although he knew well that he and Evelyn had no future together, he longed for her. He did not want to admit it, but the kiss had been beautiful. Her soft lips pressed against his, silky hair that smelled a little bit like roses - If he only thought about it, it started to tingle in his stomach. It had been a long time since he had felt that way for someone. Most of the time he had prevented himself from developing feelings for anyone, especially since they were never returned anyway. And now it was suddenly different. Evelyn really seemed to like him. Or was she just playing with him? Was that just some stupid bet between her and her annoying girl friend? Severus Snape still was not sure what he was supposed to do about it, but he decided it was best to talk to Evelyn again. But that turned out to be extremely difficult. When she saw him in the corridor, she turned around and ran away. In the big hall, Severus could not see her anymore, and during his lesson she rushed out the door faster than Severus could say anything. It was maddening, but Severus did not want to give up that fast ...


	5. Don't speak

Evelyn did not dare to tell Ann about her last meeting with Snape, and instead thought of dropping potions so she would never have to see Snape again, at least during class.  
»Just because you two kissed, you want do drop your favorite subject?« Ann asked. Sometimes Evelyn wondered if Ann had any feelings at all.   
»He is my teacher! That will not work, Ann. Why do not you understand that?« Said Evelyn angrily.   
»So? Your grades are much more important.«  
»No, Ann, you don’t understand… H-He told me that we don’t have a future.«  
»What? When did he tell you that?« And Evelyn finally told Ann the whole story. After that, the two girls sat in silence next to each other. Ann seemed as baffled as Evelyn herself.

A week later the both friends went to Hogsmeade again. The weather had become much milder since spring was coming closer.   
»I have an idea« Ann said to Evelyn as they both head to the village. »Why are not you just trying to seduce Snape? He seems to find you really attractive.«  
»Attractive? You really think he finds me attractive?«  
»Well, he did not push you away while you kissed, and how he used to look at you in class! I always felt like he was about to jump on you.«  
»That's ridiculous.« Evelyn was angry at her friend's words.  
»Nah« Ann continued. »I think he's scared you're just pretending to like him.«  
»Or that he loses his job at Hogwarts.«  
»Dumbledore isn’t that strict! And you’re almost seventeen by the way. You can do whatever you want.«

Evelyn thought about Ann's words. Did Snape really like her? Evelyn did not find herself attractive most of the time, but self-doubts were normal for a girl her age. And Dumbledore? What would he say if he found out that Snape had a secret relationship with a student? Dumbledore was generous and kind, but Evelyn was sure that at least the Ministry of Magic would not be thrilled, and that Dumbledore did not want to lose his position because of a lovesick student. She definitely had to keep everything secret ... But maybe it would be worth talking to Snape again.

Evelyn was afraid to see Professor Snape again. She had ignored him completely for the last few lessons, but that was not what Evelyn wanted. At least she wanted to have a reasonably normal teacher-student relationship with him again, which is why she went straight down to the Potions classroom the night after her Hogsmeade visit. Ann accompanied her to the door.  
»I’m sorry but I can’t help you in there« She said to her best friend.  
»Yeah, I know« Evelyn answered nervously. The nervousness laced her throat and she could barely speak one more word to Ann. What should she even say to her teacher?  
»Well, go in!« Ann said, as Evelyn still hesitated. Evelyn nodded silently and opened the door.

Snape was still busy with correcting tests and homeworks of his students, and he was so absorbed in his work that he did not notice Evelyn at first. She cleared her throat, and finally he looked up at her.  
»Miss Ross« he said, a little startled. »What do you want?«  
»I want to talk with you« Evelyn said quietly, moving closer to the desk. She looked at the parchment in front of Snape and realized it was her homework. »I did not want that to happen. That I'm afraid to go to class or meet you somewhere. Please, let us pretend it never happened?« But Snape slowly shook his head and Evelyn could feel tears rushing down her cheeks.  
»No, we cannot pretend that this did not happen« Snape said, sighing. He seemed a bit embarrassed, Evelyn thought. What would happen now? Would he tell her that she had to leave school? You just throw it out? But before Evelyn could ask him these things, Snape went on: »I've developed feelings for you as well.« Evelyn was sure she misheard him.   
»I beg your pardon? Feelings for me?«  
»I always liked you, Evelyn. Maybe a little too much.« He curled his lips. »It wasn’t right that you kissed me, but I think that's how I've realised my feelings for you. I still cannot believe it.«  
»Maybe we should just do it again« Evelyn suggested slowly, reaching for Snape's hand, which was still holding his quill pen. He dropped his pen and slowly stroked his thumb over the back of Evelyn's hand. Then he stood up and Evelyn leaned over the table to kiss him. This time, she deepened the kiss, opened her mouth for his tongue, and realised quite quickly that Snape was a rather inexperienced kisser. But that did not bother her – to the contrary; She even liked it. He was careful and shy when kissing, as if he was afraid of hurting her. After a few moments, they slowly broke away from each other.  
»Feels good, right?« Evelyn asked, still holding Snape's hand. The man nodded slowly but could not speak. They kissed again. Evelyn's heart was racing with excitement and joy.  
»We have to keep it a secret« Snape said then. »Don’t tell it anyone. Even not with Ann!«  
»Too late.« Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
»Make sure she doesn’t tell anyone else!«  
»She would never do that. I told her about the first kiss weeks ago and nobody else knows.« Snape nodded.  
»Good. Well, you should probably go now anyway.«  
»Fine. See you.«


	6. Misunderstandings

Evelyn and Snape were together for about three weeks by now and so far no other student seemed to have taken notice of it. In class, everything was normal again - Evelyn brewed excellent potions and talked with her teacher. After class she sometimes met Snape in the classroom, and today she visited him after dinner. Snape greeted her with a gentle hug and gave her a short kiss on the forehead.   
»How are you?« Evelyn asked.  
»I’m fine, because of you. And you?« The teacher replied.  
»Me too.« Evelyn smiled and put her arms around Snape's upper body. He leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the mouth. After only a few seconds the kiss became more intense. Snape pushed Evelyn against the teacher's desk and buried his hands in her wavy hair. Evelyn felt something hard pressing against her stomach. Snape wanted her - and she wanted him. Her hands moved over his chest, slowly down until he broke the kiss and suddenly stopped her hands from touching him. He stared at Evelyn, looking even paler than usual.  
»What's going on?« She asked. »Is something wrong?«  
»Do not do that« Snape said immediately, taking a step backward. »I am sorry. We should not do that. It’s not right.« The bulge in his pants was still visible.  
»We didn’t do anything« Evelyn said, smiling softly and placing a gentle hand on Snape's cheek. The potions teacher did not back down, but still seemed confused. She pressed her lips to his, but then pushed her away again.   
»You should go now," he mumbled.  
»Why then? Do not you want to be with me?«  
»Yeah, but ... Evelyn, you're still a minor. We should wait.«  
»I'll be seventeen in three weeks!«  
»Yes, and you can wait three weeks, right?« Evelyn said nothing. »Are you angry now?«  
»No.« She shook her head and forced a smile. »I get it.«

The Slytherin common room was almost empty this evening, and even Ann was nowhere to be seen. Evelyn spent the rest of the evening doing homework until about half past nine, Ann, followed by a group of Slytherin students, entered the room. They all wore their green Quidditch robes, hair ruffled and wet, and Evelyn suddenly remembered that Ann had her Quidditch training today.  
»How was it?« Evelyn asked as Ann sat down on the floor in front of her chair.  
»Exhausting. Have you ever looked at the weather outside? First it rained, then it became incredibly windy. How was it Snape?«  
»Well, not so good either. He's kind of ... nervous when we're together« Evelyn said, then added: »I feel awful. Maybe he just needs a little more time. It's only been three weeks now.«  
»Maybe he's still a virgin« Ann said, laughing.  
»Stop saying that« Evelyn said seriously. Suddenly she was tired of talking to her friend.  
»Why? I don’t think he ever had a girlfriend. How old is he now? Twenty eight? Twenty-nine? And he has never had sex in his life! That's a little embarrassing.«  
"Shut up!" Evelyn snapped so loud that some heads in the common room turned to her. She closed her textbook angrily and went to the dorm without Ann, where she changed her clothes, closed the curtains around of her bed and lay down, though she was not a bit tired.

It was hard to fall asleep upset and angry, but Evelyn had no interest in talking to Ann again. The next morning Ann had already got up and obviously already ate something, because there was no sign of her in the great hall. Evelyn went alone to Divination and Ann was still not there. She's probably just skipping the lesson, Evelyn thought. Or she was too late. Evelyn was too angry to think about Ann and only halfheartedly participated in class. In DADA, Transfiguration, and Herbology, Evelyn was completely sure that Ann was lying in the hospital wing, telling Madam Pomfrey about her bad (fake) stomach pain or something.   
At lunch, Evelyn sat next to two guys from Slytherin and talked to them, mainly to distract herself from the anger she felt towards Ann. Evelyn wanted Ann to apologize first since Evelyn was sure she had not done anything wrong. It was just Ann's fault - Ann, who was always overbearing and constantly making fun of people.

After class, Evelyn sat alone on a bench outside, reading her Advanced Potions book. It was windy and only a few students were here today. Evelyn was so deepened in her book that she did not notice the person sitting next to her. Only when the person cleared his throat Evelyn looked up. Professor Snape sat there, watching Evelyn, interested. Seeing Snape out here was fairly uncommon sight, as he spent most of his time in his office down the dungeon.   
»I'm glad you want to continue studying for my subject, but if you do not want to catch a cold, you should go inside« he said. Evelyn looked around and suddenly realized that no one else was outside except her. The sky had turned dangerously dark, soon there would be rain.  
»I do not care« Evelyn said moody.  
»Are you angry at me?«  
»No« Evelyn answered, closing her book. »It's because of Ann. We had a fight.«  
»And I was wondering why you were not together« Snape said. »Come, let’s go to my office. I'll make you some tea.« Evelyn followed Snape and sat down in the chair in front of him while Snape let a cup of green tea levitate in front of her nose until Evelyn reached for her and placed her on the desk.  
»So, what was the fight about?«  
»Don’t want to talk about that.«  
»Is it about who pays the next bottle of Firewhisky?«  
»Very funny, but no.«  
»You can tell me. I will not punish you.«  
»We had a… discussion about you. Ann said something that, well ... it does not matter. I just want her to apologize to me, you know? I did not do anything, did not do anything wrong. She's the one who’s making mistakes!« Evelyn felt anger rising in her.  
»As annoying as Miss Laggen was to me as a student - she's your best friend. Friends are important. Talk to her again.«  
»Sometimes I feel like she's not my girl friend at all, but much more my enemy.«  
»Oh, that's ridiculous. What happened?«  
»She said something very rude about you.«  
»Do you think she's the only one? I listen to rude things about myself every day.« Snape snorted contemptuously. »What Miss Laggen said cannot be worse than the stories I already know.«  
»Good. I'll finish my tea, then I'll talk to her« Evelyn said finally.  
»Wise.« Snape reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. Evelyn could not deny that she had felt lonely all day long. She was missing something ... But at least she still had Snape, with whom she could talk about it.  
»I'm glad I have you« Evelyn told him without looking at him. Snape smiled mildly, but somehow it seemed forced.  
»I’m glad you think so« he said. »I'm glad I have you too.« Although Snape had returned her compliment, it felt strange.  
»All right, then I'll go look for Ann.« Evelyn finished her last sip of her tea and got up from her chair.

That Ann actually was in the hospital wing made Evelyn even angrier than she had been before.  
»Well, are you feeling better now?« She asked her friend. Ann was all alone in the hospital wing, all other beds were empty.  
»What are you doing here?« Ann asked without looking at Evelyn.  
»Yeah, good question.« Evelyn folded her arms across her chest. If she does not apologize now, I'm going again, she thought angrily. Ann seemed to have read her mind.  
»I'm sorry about what I said about Snape. I was nasty. I know you like Snape. I should not talk about him that way.« That Ann had actually apologized surprised Evelyn. Apologizing was something really unusual for the Slytherin Quidditch player.   
»Thanks« Evelyn finally answered.

Ann told Madam Pomfrey that she was feeling much better and was promptly dismissed. »I think Pomfrey's glad I’m leaving« Ann said as she walked to the common room. »She's not buying my stories anymore.«  
»I think so too« Evelyn answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my story. This is only a translation of my original German version which you can find on my Fanfiktion.de account. If you notice any serious mistakes (grammar, spelling, etc) please let me know!


End file.
